


Whisper in the Night

by The_Mouse_of_Anon



Series: Emergency Fics [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, Nightmares, and would never harm you, it's hard to be afraid when one of your partners is more terrifying than your fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_of_Anon/pseuds/The_Mouse_of_Anon
Summary: It was a gut-wrenching gasp, like he’d been drowning and suddenly lurched into the air as he sat bolt-upright. It wasn’t the first time Bart had had nightmares, but this… this was a bad one.





	Whisper in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of what I refer to as my 'emergency fics'-- fics where I got a prompt from someone on tumblr who seriously needed a distraction to help them cope with a lousy situation they were in. So, all the fics in this series are really short and aren't necessarily connected, but I hope you enjoy them.

It was a gut-wrenching gasp, like he’d been drowning and suddenly lurched into the air as he sat bolt-upright. It wasn’t the first time Bart had had nightmares, but this… this was a bad one. He still felt like he couldn’t breathe; he was hyperventilating and his eyes were wide despite the fact that the room was pitch black aside from the tiny bit of light filtering in through the window from the street.

Jaime shifted next to him, slowly sat up, waited for a reaction. “Bart Allen?” No, not Jaime, Khaji Da. A brief glance over showed that his golden eyes were glowing slightly. Khaji Da reached over and gently squeezed his shoulder. “Bart Allen, are you alright?”

Bart tried to get his breathing under control and shakily asked, “Is Jaime asleep? I don’t wanna wake him up if he is.”

“He is not awake,” Khaji Da reassured.

“Good.” A pause, a breath, and then his breathing rattled again as he started trembling.

A frown flickered across Khaji Da’s face. “Bart… Will you be alright?”

“I… Nightmare, you know?”

“I understand.” The armor flowed forward, covering Jaime and Khaji Da’s body head-to-toe and showing Khaji Da more explicitly as himself. Once the shift was complete, Khaji Da propped up his pillow against the headboard and gently pulled Bart into his arms before leaning back so that they were half-laying-down. He lengthened the ends of his fingers to shape talons and then gently began petting Bart’s hair, humming softly.

Bart wrapped an arm around Khaji Da’s waist and buried his face in his chest. He was still trembling, but it wasn’t as bad as it had been. “Thank you,” he murmured.

Khaji Da kissed the top of his head and answered, “Whatever nightmares you have, I am here. I will protect you, always. And no matter what monsters you may face, they will learn that I am more than capable of being far more terrifying than they.”

“…You’re such a weird romantic sap, threatening to maim people who would try to hurt me,” Bart said in a weak attempt at humor.

Khaji Da gave a subtle smile and answered, “For you or Jaime I would inflict as much harm as necessary to keep the two of you safe.”

To anyone else Khaji Da in that moment may have looked like some terrifying monster, talons and all, but for Bart he felt the safest he could. After all, there was no need to fear any monsters of any kind when he had a much more terrifying one who loved him, would never hurt him, and would protect him no matter what came their way.


End file.
